As A Blonde
by LilyLunaRox
Summary: What happens when Lily becomes a blonde? When acting as Leslie Vincent, Lily Evans may run into some drama. But will things get for the better? Things were going to change this year at Hogwarts. That's Leslie speaking, not Lily.
1. The Idea

_**The only person in this character in this chapter that I own is Melissa Culver-Bridge. I do not own Harry Potter. I sadly do not own the world of Harry Potter. That delight is given to J. K. Rowling. Dedicated to Olivia. Idea is from Selena Gomez! As A Blonde! **_

**Chapter 1**

**The Idea**

It was the first day back, and I was already telling Mel about the pain called Petunia Dursley nee' Evans. My moron of a sister was getting married. Don't get me wrong, it was brilliant Petunia was getting married. I'd never have to see her again after she left. Problem was, I still had had to see her this summer, as she hadn't left yet. She'd be getting married next summer. Her great prune of a husband was almost bad as her. Both were busy calling me a freak in the mean time. There is a good reason for them to call me a freak. I am a witch after all. Mel patted me on the back. Of all my friends, she was by far the best. I mean, Dorcas, Marlene, Emmeline, and Mary were great, but Melissa was number one. Alice was also a great friend, almost as much as Mel.

"Hey you two!" Alice said cheerfully as she entered the room. Speak of the devil. "Lils please tell me you're not still mourning over your sister and her nut case of a husband," Alice groaned when she saw me.

"I'm fine," I sat up and shook off my thoughts. "But you know Petunia!" I exclaimed. It was true. Alice and Mel always visited. Mel stayed at our home for summer. Her parents constantly fought, so she got sick of it and came over. For Christmas her parents usually behaved, as their present to her. Alice was usually the other way around, but she always came for a few days during the summer to see Mel and me. For this reason, they got to know my beloved sister so well. How could they not when Tuney would yell at us constantly for being freaks.

"You're sister's the freak. I swear, even Harpy doesn't screech so loud, and she's an owl!" Mel piped up. Mel had bought Harpy right before second year, and she was the loudest owl the world had ever seen.

"Have an idea of how to kill a Marauder this year?" Alice asked me happily. I shook my head. I had no need to kill them. If they bothered me, I'd send them straight to detention.

"So Lils, I have something for you," Alice told me, "You know how you always say you want to be a different person?" I nodded. Whenever I made a big mistake I would angrily say I wanted to be different girl. "Well I found a spell that changes your appearance! You can pretend to be another girl!" Alice explained. I nodded once again.

"Alice, that's breaking more school rules than I can count," Mel informed my friend. It was true. I would know, I was Head Girl this year. The only part about my position that I didn't like was my partner. James Potter, the brainless git who is the reason of my past best friend and my, break up. Along with that, every single relationship I had, Potter wrecked. I grimaced at the vision of Klaus Ebberhart in the Hospital Wing, growing back his bones. Poor Klaus. Klaus broke up with me afterwards though. Of course he did, to make sure he didn't have to go through the painful process of growing back his bones again, or anything else Potter could come up with. Point being, after that incident at the end of fifth year, no boy dared to ask me out. Except that toe rag Potter. He didn't fear himself. I considered the option of not having Potter constantly nagging me. After thinking it over, I nodded toward Alice.

"I'll do it," I answered.

"Lily, you could lose your badge over this!" Mel reminded me.

"No," I reminded Mel, "Leslie Vincent could. And if you haven't noticed, Leslie has no badge to worry about," I cracked a smile. Leslie Vincent, blonde girl, was the new girl at Hogwarts this year. Things were going to change. That's Leslie speaking, not Lily.

**_Sorry it's so short. The other chapters will be longer, but this was sort of like a prologue, and I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. Review!_**


	2. What Am I Doing

**Chapter 2**

**What Am I Doing**

I studied my new face in the mirror. I had the same shaped eyes, but they were now robin egg blue. My nose was slightly smaller, and my complexion was slightly rosier. But the main difference was my hair, because instead of blazing red flames, my hair fell to my waist in small ripples. The ripples were blonde. As in, light yellow, almost white. I hated to brag, but I looked very pretty. Maybe I could finally get a date!

It was Saturday, so I was free to wander the halls in my new, err, _look. _It was a beautiful day and I walked around the grounds. I was free at last!

"Hey Camille!" an excited James Potter came running. Maybe not totally free. Realizing I wasn't his girlfriend he stuttered, "Oops. You have no idea how sorry… I mean… I thought… have I met you before?" he eventually asked.

"Doubt it. You haven't noticed me since I got sorted. Seventh year, Li," I cut myself off, "Leslie Vincent."

"Really? I'm seventh year too. James Potter," James introduced himself.

I snorted. "Ah, the famous James Potter. I've heard so much about you from my friend," I smirked.

"Who may this friend be?" James wondered.

I was stumped. Thinking quickly I blurted out, "Lily. Lily Evans." Stupid me! Now he'd pester Leslie about me.

"Evans? She's never mentioned you before," James realized.

I had to think of something. Aha! Leslie, the poor, shy, innocent girl who never got noticed. Sat in the back, never got called on, had no friends. That would be my cover story. "I'm never really mentioned or noticed by anyone," I said shyly, tilting my head down. "You know, I sit in the back, never get called on in class. No one ever sees me. Lily was the first person to talk to me during all my Hogwarts years. I asked her to leave me be. I like being alone and un noticed. This year though, I'll ask someone to Hogsmeade. Maybe even talk to Lily and her friends more. I'd rather others didn't see me though. It's my goal for the year," I pointed out.

"Oh I see. So you like never being seen or recognized?" James said. He wanted to seem understanding, but it was obvious the ego inflated head of his didn't get why someone would never want to be noticed.

"Unlike some people, I like being unknown," I snapped.

"If you're friends with Evans, then I know where you got the feistiness from," James laughed. This was when I realized I was having a normal conversation with _James Potter. _That was so strange! Yet, it wasn't all that bad.

"Well, I must be going. Sorry you thought I was Camille," I was going to make a quick escape before I got into something.

"Wait! You can't just leave and never be seen again!" James said fiercely and grabbed my wrist tightly. "Let's go see my pals," James suggested. It sounded more like an order. What was I to do? I agreed.

In a few minutes I was staring at my feet while James introduced me to Remus, Sirius, and Peter, his friends. Ha! If only he knew! The past few years I'd been screaming at Black, smirking and Pettigrew, and sympathizing for Lupin.

After intros Sirius stepped up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Vincent," he said in a Shakespeare tone.

"Oh please Black, spare me. It's not like I haven't been to this school. There are benefits to not talking. I know every ones personalities, and yours is not Shakespeare like and romantic," I laughed. Sirius grimaced.

"She hurt me Prongsie! I don't like her," Sirius hissed to James. I giggled.

"You do realize your whisper is louder than my loudest voice, right Black?" I forced a giggle.

"Sorry Les, he doesn't like insults," James chuckled. Woah! Did he just give me a nickname? We were not friends! He had no right to give me a nickname! Of course I couldn't tell him this, as it would ruin my whole plan of being shy and innocent.

"Say, want to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" James asked after we left. I was speechless. How did this boy think? He had known Leslie for a few hours and he had already asked her out! Uh, what a prat!

"As friends of course!" James added in. Thank goodness!

"I suppose, sure," I agreed. Wait, did I just agree to go on a friendly date with James Potter? I had no idea what came over me, but I knew Mel and Alice would be very interested to hear that James Potter finally had a date with Lily Evans, and he didn't even know it. Oh well. All would hopefully go well.

"Mel, I need that blue sweater I gave you for Christmas last year!" I was yelling to my friend the next weekend. Why I was in such a fuss about going on a date with Ja- Potter, I had no idea. All I knew was that I was. I slipped on a pair of jeans and the sweater Mel tossed me. "Thanks Mel!" I shouted.

"No problem, but can I ask you a question? Do I look okay?" Mel asked. Of course she did. Mel always looked great. Her blonde hair was naturally straight, long, and silky, but it never frizzed. She had chocolate eyes, even though she was blonde, and a fair complexion. Her face was actually rather small, but still sweet. Today Mel had put on light pink eye shadow which magically looked brilliant with her eyes. Her eyelashes were curled without mascara. Mel's eyelashes were half an inch long. She had applied a layer of mango flavored gloss and her face looked flawless. Mel had slipped on a cream colored shirt with flared sleeves at her elbows. She wore her pink mini skirt along with brown leggings. Her furry boots somehow matched her outfit.

"Mel!" I gasped, "You look perfect!" I nodded approvingly as I scanned her over and over again.

"You two look brilliant!" Alice exclaimed.

"Not so bad yourself," Mel complimented Alice. In her black tank top, maroon jacket, red mini skirt and black high heeled boots, Alice looked stunning. Funky and outgoing was the perfect look for Alice, not me, but my blue sweater and jeans looked sad compared to my friends. Ah well, they weren't playing innocent. Besides, Mel and Alice had dates. Alice was going with her boyfriend, Frank, and Mel was going with Vince Curt. He asked her two weeks ago. It's not like I had to gloss my lips so I could kiss James. Oh God! Must not think that! No way would I kiss James Potter! Ever! It would be interesting though, to find out if he was as good a kisser, as everyone said. Oh dear God! Since when do I consider kissing _James Potter_? What was wrong with me?

"Maybe I'm sick," I announced, as no reasonable Lily Evans considered kissing James Potter interesting, "Can one of you check my temperature? Maybe I'm going loony. Am I mad?" I said in a blur.

Mel laughed. "Oh Lils, you are most certainly _not_ sick. Just a bit nervous. You are also not loony. Although you _are_ slightly mad, after all, you're faking your identity," Mel grinned. I still had one question.

"I am a crazy person, aren't I? Maybe I shouldn't be doing this," I started sobbing.

"Calm down Lils. You're not crazy at all. But as for going on this date, you most certainly should not be doing this. Wasn't it you who always said you would never go out with James?" Mel pointed out.

I nodded and wiped a tear off my face. Then I perked up and added, "Leslie never said that. Besides, we're just going as friends. James has a girlfriend, remember?"

"Actually, he broke up wit her. She got all upset at him, Sirius called her friend daft, so she threw a fit and cursed him. When James found out she hexed his best mate, well, he refused to be her boyfriend," Mel noted. It amazed me how much my friend knew about the everyday life of practically everyone at Hogwarts. Or at least anyone in our year. "I would be careful Lils. James used to be a player. He might take advantage of you," Mel warned.

"He'd never do that to me!" I exclaimed. James apparently _fancied _me, but though I refused to believe this, he did treat me better than other girls.

"No, he'd never do that to Lily. But you are Leslie now. You have to remember that. Not only that, you are shy, innocent, and naïve. Or at least, Leslie is. This could really make James think. I mean, Leslie is gorgeous, in a sweet, innocent kind of way. Mark my words, James could easily hurt you. Be careful," Mel was obviously serious. Maybe James was taking advantage of me.

"I'll be careful," I reassured Mel. I meant it, if what Mel said was true.

I stood up and cast the spell on myself. Immediately Leslie appeared in the mirror in front of me. Lily looked awful in the outfit I picked out, but Leslie looked perfect, quaint, fluffy, and slim, Leslie looked perfect. I clipped a diamond butterfly that Mel gave me for good luck into my hair. Ah,yes. Lslie Vincent was ready for her first date with James Potter. Who was I kidding? Inside, I knew I was thinking, _What am I doing?_


	3. Firsts

**Chapter 3**

**Firsts**

Oh dear God, why was I doing this? I was sitting on a bench, waiting for James, who had insisted to buy me, ahem, _Leslie,_ her favorite candy from Honeydukes Cellar. I was meanwhile freezing my butt off in the cold autumn, and thinking about Melissa's words. James had been really sweet to me, ahem, _Leslie,_ so far. Could his kind gestures all be an act?

"Cauldron Cake?" James popped up in front of me. I put aside my thoughts, and took the delicious pastry. "Perhaps we should get a table at the Three Broomsticks. It'll be warm there. Let's go," James instructed and took my arm. I gratefully took his arm and we headed off to the warm shop.

During the walk, I pestered James with questions. They were all somehow related to what Melissa told me. "So, is Camille doing okay?" I asked softly.

"Oh, um, yeah. Camille's doing fine. Um, we sort of broke up," James stammered in discomfort.

"What happened?" I asked shyly, "Not that it's my business or anything, but if it makes you feel better to talk about it…" I added quickly.

"Well, see, Sirius insulted her. It was just a joke, and it wasn't meant to be an insult, but she hexed him. Badly. Sirius is still in the Hospital Wing trying to get over the side effects of that nasty hex. So I broke up with her. Anyone who knows Sirius well, knows he wouldn't _really_ try to hurt someone. Especially after what happened this summer to him…" James trailed off. I started to wonder what _had_ happened to Sirius over the summer. "Either way, it wasn't right of Camille to react so awful, she could have told him to sod off, you know?" James asked me. I nodded slightly. Maybe I was caught up in the moment, but it was no excuse for not noticing the wooden pole I clanged into. My head started furiously throbbing.

"Are you alright?" James yelled in alarm. Only then did I notice some blood trickle down my nose. James mumbled a spell and my forehead immediately felt better. Another spell, and the blood disappeared.

"Oh God, that hurt," I groaned. This day was not going according to plan. James then lifted me off the ground and carried me to the Three Broomsticks. Why oh why did these things happen to me? Once again with the not according to plan thing.

James dropped me in a chair at the Three Broomsticks. He requested two butterbeers when the waitress came over to our table. She nodded and left us to our conversation.

"I heard you used to go out with girls quite a lot," I mentioned, and immediately regretted it. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it as a bad thing or anything!" I stammered.

"It's alright. You're not that used to conversations, from what I can tell," James insisted, "I used to, that is true. Then something happened and I stopped. See, someone said I was awful for being like that, someone that meant a lot to me," James looked down at his feet. I felt slightly sorry for him. "I stopped speed dating, and when Camille became my girlfriend, well, I guess I decided to try a long lasting relationship. But," James continued.

"But it didn't work out, huh?" I suggested, meaningfully.

"I guess not," James admitted, "But I think I'll find the right girl someday. She's hiding out there somewhere. I intend to find her," he added in. I had to admire his persistence. Maybe this boy wasn't so bad after all.

"I don't think you're all that bad," .I whispered quietly. James was being rather nice, and I sort of enjoyed being with him.

"What I don't get about you, Leslie, is you are in Gryffindor, yet you insist on being hidden. It doesn't make sense. There has to be some bravery in you if you are in Gryffindor. I am determined to find it," James stood up and ruffled my hair.

"Don't think of me as a pet, or experiment, James Potter!" I growled. Something inside me jumped and churned. I wanted to prove that Leslie was not a little 5 year old, and was not a puzzle to solve and throw away.

"You see? You have it in you, Les. You just have to find it," James noted. I stopped to understand and then chuckled.

"This date is truthfully going better than I thought it would," I admitted. James laughed.

"Come with me, I'm going to show you a very nice place. It's a bit far off, but it's worth it," James commanded, and grabbed my wrist. Then he pulled me out into the autumn air.

He was right, the place James had been talking about was beautiful. There were golden, crimson, bronze, and violet leaves everywhere. The trees were gorgeous, and the breeze was light and swift. I sat on a bench and looked around, "It's lovely!" I gasped. He grinned cheekily. "No really James, this place… it's so…" I tried to say.

"Romantic?" James smiled and sat next to me.

"Yes, I suppose, but what I meant was," I turned to face him but found instead, his face an inch from my own. "I," I tried to speak, but found my voice had abandoned me.

"You're sweet, Les," James grinned slightly.

"I don't know what you mean," I squeaked. He just kept smiling at me.

"Please don't be mad, but I think you are very pretty. It's too bad no one ever sees you," James sighed. I was pretty sure knew what was coming, and I didn't want it to happen. Mel had been right about everything. Potter had used me, and was now going to claim his prize. Every second his face got closer. Then the dreaded thing happened. He put his hand under my blonde hair and kissed me. His other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I was to shocked to respond. Why was this happening? What was I doing! I will die now! No, instead of dying, I kissed him back. Eventually his tongue came out and I knew that I was kissing him for_ real._ This was bad. Bad, bad, bad, BAD! As in not good, terrible, horrendous, beautiful, wonderful, lovely, _perfect._ Why I was enjoying snogging James, I had no idea. But what I did hate, was the fact that these were Leslie's lips, not Lily's. Wait, back up just one sec, did I just say I wanted to kiss James? Oh, who was I kidding? Of course I did! He was so nice to me! And he smelled like shaving cream and mango. Oh god, Lily would have to stay away from Amortentia, because his smell sure was attracting right now.

Eventually he pulled away. "You smell like vanilla," he smiled and I blushed. "I like vanilla," he added.

"Me too," I blushed again.

Oh boy, I had so much to tell Mel and Alice. From first dates, to first kisses, this would be a long night. But it was long, and I had all the time in the world. So what the hell, I leaned in for another kiss.

"How was it?" Mel asked me that night.

I didn't want to blurt out that somehow, Leslie aquired a boyfriend, James Potter, my sworn enemy, none the less, so I spared her the details and simply shrugged like it was no big deal, "Oh, it was okay, I guess."

"No, uh uh. Do you seriously expect me to believe that you went on a date with _James Potter, _and nothing happened?" Mel stared at me, "I mean, did he take advantage of you?"

I was stuck. I couldn't just lie to Mel. She knew how to tell if I was lying, so there was no point anyway. So I told her the truth. "Yes, okay! He took advantage of me! He kissed me, and I know it didn't mean a thing, but I liked it! Even though it was just to get over Camille, I still enjoyed kissing my arch enemy!" I practically yelled each statement. Mel was paralyzed. Who wouldn't be after Lily Evans' declaration of enjoying any contact with James Potter.

"Finally!" Mel giggled. What?

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered.

"You kissed him, Lils! That's what!" Mel giggled. "It's so obvious you fancy him!" Mel said knowingly.

"I do not!" I objected furiously, "Maybe a little," I then added sheepishly. "What do I do, Mel? I can't just waltz up to James and say I fancy him, after cursing him for years! I mean, he didn't even kiss_ me._ He kissed Leslie, and oh Mel, what do I do!" I cried, and then buried my face in the covers of my bed. "What if he is using Leslie? What if that wasn't the real James, and just a way of making Leslie feel safe?" I sniffed.

"It's obvious, isn't it, Lil? You use Leslie to find out who James Potter is," Mel stated. That could work, I suppose. Maybe I would do it. Yeah, I would.

"Thanks Mel," I muttered. "Now I think I'll go back to bed. And I think I will do what you said. Who knows? I might have some good results."

I sadly could not do what I promised Mel. Practically all night I sat in bed, thinking about what I was doing. After all, I was not only being someone else, I was dating James Potter while being someone else. That would usually spell disaster, but right now, I felt oddly happy. I turned in bed a bit and finally took out my diary. Grabbing the quill on my bedside table, I opened the leather book and started scrawling down everything that had happened to me. My entry went like this:

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I'll cut to the important parts- I slept in History of Magic (I was awake longer than anyone else- about 10 minutes. My new record!), was brilliant in potions and charms, had some fun in Hogsmeade, and I kissed James Potter, I KISSED JAMES POTTER, I KISSED JAMES POTTER! AND LOVED IT! _**

**_P.S. And I gave myself a new identity, did I mention that? I KISSED JAMES POTTER! _**

**_All my love, _**

**_Lily_**

I slammed the book closed and started chanting happily to myself, "I kissed James Potter, I kissed James Potter, I kissed James Potter, and I loved it," I sang quietly. Oh God! Then it all hit me. I just had my first normal conversation with the guy I am supposed to hate, went on my first date with the guy I am supposed hate, had my first touching moment with the guy I am supposed to hate, had my first kiss with the guy I am supposed to hate, had my first relationship problem about the guy I am supposed to hate, and last but not least, had my first party in my head about kissing the guy I am supposed to hate. Key words- supposed to. Not have to. Either way, that sure was a lot of firsts.


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**_Alright guys. Here's the thing, I'm done with this. I have had like no reviews at all! So pretty much, I'm kinda desperate. So I decided to have a contest. Anyway, the story with the most reviews by the end of the month will be the one I update for 1 week-3 months._**  
><strong><em>Rules- <em>**  
><strong><em>-no reviewing more than once<em>**  
><strong><em>-review must actually be FEEDBACK TO MAKE IT BETTER, not just something like, "This sucks," or "AWESOME! LUV IT!" And no," I've seen better." <em>**  
><strong><em>-you can review all stories, but only one wins<em>**  
><strong><em>- I want at least ten reviews for a story for the contest to end early<em>**  
><strong><em>-when you send your review, tell me how long you want me to be updating for. That means, I wont be working on other stories, but the most reviewed will be going on nonstop<em>**  
><strong><em>- GOOD LUCK<em>**

**_ LJ Fan Forevs,_**  
><strong><em> Lily<em>**

**_PS. Only reviews sent AFTER the contest starts count._**


End file.
